Physical delivery of items to user specified delivery destinations has improved dramatically over the years, with some retailers offering next day delivery of ordered items. The final or last mile delivery of physical items to a user specified destination is traditionally accomplished using a human controlled truck, bicycle, cart, etc. For example, a user may order an item for delivery to their home (delivery destination). The item may be picked from a materials handling facility, packed, and shipped to the customer for final delivery by a shipping carrier. The shipping carrier will load the item onto a truck that is driven by a human to the delivery destination and the human driver, or another human companion with the driver, will retrieve the item from the truck and complete the delivery to the destination. For example, the human may hand the item to a recipient, place the item on the user's porch, store the item in a post office box, etc.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.